Power of Human Sacrifice: Steaming Nova Clash
Seigō walked near the bottom of a large volcano, he looked up and stared at it. "You know it would be funny if it was to erupt right now" Seigō said as he laughed a little. He looked around and closed his eyes "you do sense anything around here kurama?". A few moments past "ah giving me the silent treatment" he said as he opened his eyes "well in that cause I guess I will look on my own" Seigō stated as he began to walk. Yasuki Hatake was coming back from visiting a friend when he saw a shinobi walking around the edge of what seemed like a volcano and approached him to see what he was doing. Seigō continued to walk until he noticed a ninja walking toward him. He watched the ninja and walked toward him displaying his trade marked smile "well hello" he said while still smiling. Yasuki approached the shinobi and said "Hi, My names Yasuki Hatake! Nice to Meet ya!" "Nice to meet you Yasuki I am Seigō Nakano" he said while keeping up his smile. "This man is a jinchurriiki" kurama said within Seigō's mind. "Well this is an interesting turn of events" he replied. "So Yasuki, what bring you to this place?." In Yasuki's mind Kokuō said "That guy has a tailed beast and judging by his aura it's Kurama the 9-tails" yasuki then smirked and said "I was just headed back to my village from visiting a neighboring village, and you" "Just walking around trying to find something to do" Seigō said as he looked at the would man. "where you from friend?" Yasuki asked observing the other shinobi "I am from a village called Yamataikoku, which lies in the north" Seigō replied as he looked at the young man. "So where are you from?" he questioned. "The Village Hidden in the Leaves, Konoha, ever been there?" Yasuki asked "I have, a few times before. Mostly for missions and what not" Seigō said. "So are you just going to stand here and talk to him all day" Kurama questioned "I am getting bored". ya know i'm an usual good judge of character, but your a different case, i sense something very different about you and i really want to find out what it is" Yasuki said stepping back a little. "Really now?" Seigō said as he watched the ninja moved back "are you sure you want to find how" Seigō stated with his signature smile before moving back as well. "I will let you start". "If you wish my friend" Yasuki said as he jumped up and kicked toward his opponent using Water Release: Rising Water Slicer. As the attack drew near Seigō quickly glided to the side, followed by moving back and jumping in the air. He inhales and weaves the Dragon seal followed by the tiger, the moment he forms the tiger seal he breaths of a large cloud of plasma in front of him. Covered by the cloud he begins making more seals. Yasuki dispersed himself cloaking Seigo's view of his next attack